Anti-Terror-Anschläge
Anti-Terror-Anschläge werden von den Mitgliedern des Asozialen Netzwerks verübt. Bekannte Anti-Terror-Anschläge Marc-Uwe Kling und Friedrich-Wilhelm lösen ihre Bankkonten auf, um das Geld bei Banken anzulegen, die regionale Bio-Bauern unterstützen. Der Erfolg dieser Aktion ist allerdings bescheiden, da Marc-Uwe lediglich 54,43 € auf seinem Konto hat und Friedrich-Wilhelm 320 € einzahlen muss, um seinen Dispokredit auszugleichen. *Beteiligte: Comandante, Hauptmann, Generalsekretär *Aus dem Kapitel Bad Bank. Marc-Uwe Kling gibt sich auf einer Militärkonferenz (Seminar „Nach dem Krieg ist vor dem Krieg“) in Wannsee als Hauptmann Zuckmayer aus und fordert die massive Privatisierung der Armee, vor allem aus ökonomischen Gründen. So sollen etwa Truppenteile an Unternehmen vermietet werden können, die Kleidung der Soldaten mit Sponsorenlogos versehen oder eine neue TV-Show nach Big Brother-Vorbild produziert werden, in der die Teilnehmer in einem großen Panzer voller Kameras in ein Krisengebiet geschickt werden sollen. Entgegen seiner Erwartung wird die satirisch gemeinte Rede von der Öffentlichkeit jedoch ernst genommen und sogar sehr befürwortet. RTL 2 kündigt eine neue Talent-Show mit dem Namen Sing Tank an, für die sich Julia Müller prompt bewirbt. *Beteiligte: Comandante, Hauptmann *Aus dem Kapitel Der Hauptmann vom Wannsee. Alle an einem U-Bahnhof angebrachten Werbeschilder der Initiative für mehr Arbeit werden abgeschraubt, umgedreht und mit folgendem Schriftzug beschriftet: "Wollt ihr den totalen Arbeitsplatz? Dies ist ein Anti-Terror-Anschlag des Asozialen Netzwerkes." *Beteiligte: unbekannt *Aus dem Kapitel Bis in den Jemen. Das Känguru ist über das Asoziale Netzwerk an eine Stelle als Aushilfslehrer gekommen und erklärt der Schulklasse, was passiert, bevor die NATO einen Diktator aufmischt. Um die Erklärung möglichst einfach zu gestalten, verwendet es von ihm selbst zusammengenähte, fünfköpfige "Handpuppen". Nach dieser Lektion erzählt es vom Vietnamkrieg. Als die Stunde zu Ende ist, bedenkt Marc-Uwe, ob das wirklich der richtige Unterrichtsstoff für Drittklässler gewesen sei, was das Känguru mit dem Einwand, dass es doch Puppen verwendet habe, abtut. *Beteiligte: Comandante, Hauptmann *Aus dem Kapitel Kaspertheater. Der See auf dem Grundstück von Jörn Dwigs wurde zur öffentlichen Badefläche erklärt. Hierzu wurde ein Loch in den Zaun, der den See umgibt, geschnitten. Das Mitglied des Wachpersonal von CheapSecurity24.com wurde hierzu betäubt. *Beteiligte: Comandante, Hauptmann *Aus dem Kapitel Wanderung durch die Mark Brandenburg. Das Produktivitätsregister (i.F. ProdReg.) des Ministeriums für Produktivität (i.F. MiniProd.) wurde zerstört. Hierzu wurde in das Ministerium eingebrochen. *Beteiligte: Comandante, Hauptmann, Gott, Messias, Generalsekretär, Reichskanzler, ein Wachmann des Ministeriums (der Teil der Netzwerks ist). *Aus dem Kapitel Das Ministerium für Produktivität. Unter alle Wahlplakate von Jörn Dwigs wurden Werbeplakate mit der Aufschrift "Der Kasper kommt" montiert. *Beteiligte: unbekannt * Aus dem Kapitel And this house just ain't no home Marc-Uwe Kling und das Känguru sitzen im Publikum der Talkshow von Julia Müller, in der über die Finanzkrise diskutiert wird. Das Känguru versucht, die Diskussion mit einem ironisch gemeinten Kommentar über den Unterschied zwischen rechter und linker Gewalt zu stören, allerdings wird dieser von der Diskussionsrunde ernst genommen. Als Jörn Dwigs das Wort ergreifen möchte, hält Gott, die als Praktikantin in der Talkshow arbeitet, Schilder in die Höhe, die das Publikum auffordern, frenetisch zu jubeln, sowie Tiergeräusche zu machen und die Gäste mit Kupfermünzen zu bewerfen. Dadurch kommt Dwigs nicht mehr zu Wort. *Beteiligte: Comandante, Hauptmann, Gott Aus dem Anhang der Känguru-Offenbarung: Anti-Terror-Anschlag 50 Gott arbeitet als Fahrscheinkontrolleurin bei der Bahn und veröffentlicht die Dienstpläne ihrer Kollegen. *Beteiligte: Gott Anti-Terror-Anschlag 3712 Einige Mitglieder des Asozialen Netzwerkes dringen in den Bundestag ein, legen sich auf den Boden und schreien "Ich will aber ein bedingungsloses Grundeinkommen, ich will, ich will, ich will!". Dies wurde auf einen Vorschlag von Friedrich-Wilhelm hin veranstaltet, da das ähnliche Verhalten seines Sohnes ebenfalls oft erfolgreich ist. (Im Kapitel König in Preußen) *Beteiligte:unbekannt Anti-Terror-Anschlag UFT In Pyjamas wurden die Waschhinweise durch die Worte: "unfairtrade" ersetzt und über das Fairtrade-Logo wurde eine Peitsche und die Worte: "100% Ausbeutung und Herstellung unter erniedrigender Umstände - aber das wussten sie ja schon. Schlafen sie gut." gemalt. *Beteiligte: Oberbefehlshaber (OB), andere Unbekannte Anti-Terror-Änderung Schneider sagt zum Internet-Abteilungschef, der zum Kartenkontrollieren im Kino für ihn eingesprungen ist: "Das habe ich von meinen Kindern gelernt, wer sich nicht beschwert, bekommt auch nichts." *Beteiligte: Comandante, Hauptmann, Friedrich-Wilhelm Anti-Terror-Anschreiben Das "Google-Team" verschickt Apelle zum Ausfüllen gegen das Sammeln von Daten: "Ich unterstütze die Google Initiative gegen das Sammeln von Daten, Name, Vorname, Telefonnummer, Mobilnummer, Adresse, frühere Adressen, Alter, Beruf, Hobby, Kontoverbindung, PIN, Schufarating, Kosename des Partners/Partnerin, sexuelle Vorlieben, polit. Grundhaltun: Links/Rechts/weiß nicht(ankreuzen), Mitglied einer terroristischen Vereinigung: Ja/Nein/Vielleicht (wenn ja, welche), Lebenslauf und Praktika anhängen" *Beteiligte: unbekannt Anti-Terror-Anstalt des öffentlichen Rechts Julia Müller beschimpft einen Experten und fängt an, sich selbst zu interviewen. *Beteiligte: Julia Müller Anti-Terror-Anschlag Kraputtke Krapotke hat zum dritten mal "aus Versehen" mit seinem Panzer ein parkendes Tornado-Kampfflugzeug gerammt. Deswegen wurde er entlassen. *Beteiligte: Krapotke Anti-Terror-Anschlag TISKBH Herta wendet sich gegen den Kapitalismus (bedeutet, immer mehr, immer größer zu werden), indem sie ihre illegale Bar nicht erweitern will, nicht größer werden will. (ist nur in ihren Augen ein ATA) *Beteiligte:Herta Anti-Terror-Anschlag CSR Friedrich-Wilhelm stellt sich vor McDonald's und sammelt Spenden für das "Ronald McDonald SOS Rinderdorf" für "süße traumatisierte Kälber", die durch Schlachtung ihre Eltern verloren haben. Außerdem stellte er sich vor KiK und sammelte Spenden gegen die Kinderarbeitslosigkeit in Bangladesch. *Beteiligte: Friedrich-Wilhelm Anti-Terror-Anschlag des Kommandos William Francis Tanner Sarah twittert, dass die Animal Liberation Front (ALF) tausende kleiner Pinguine aus einer Business School auf Patmos befreit hat. *Beteiligte: Sarah Anti-Terror-Fortsetzung In der Fortsetzung von "Louie, der lustige Leguan" ist Louie in der Schule und wirkt sehr intelligent, ist besserwisserisch und es wirkt überhaupt nicht nach Kindergarten-Produktion von 5-jährigen. *Beteiligte: unbekannt Anti-Terror-Anschlag 0900 In verschiedenen Mauern und Grenzen sind am 09.11. Löcher aufgetaucht. Neben den Löchern steckten immer Schilder mit der Aufschrift: "Witzigkeit kennt keine Grenzen. Viele Grüße von Kevin, Howie, A.J., Nick und Bryan". Am Loch in der Mauer von Jörn Dwigs steckte ein Schild mit der Aufschrift: "Life in plastic - it's fantastic ~ Barbie und Ken." Nachdem Jörg Dwigs die Sicherheitsfirma beschuldigt, dass einer ihrer Mitarbeiter Verrat begangen habe, sagte die Mitarbeiterin, dass sie ihn mit jemand anderes verbinde. Als er ihr daraufhin droht, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie gekündigt werde, wenn sie das mache, legt die Mitarbeiterin, die der Leser daraufhin als Gott erkennt, einfach auf. *Beteiligte: Gott, Barbie, Ken, Kevin, Howie, A.J., und Bryan Anti-Terror-Anschlag 7.000.000.000+ Auf einem Werbezettel steht, wer nicht mit seinem Job, seiner Arbeit oder der Welt zufrieden sei, solle ein "Alternativ-Los" kaufen und mit etwas Glück eine von sieben Milliarden kostenlosen Mitgliedschaften im Asozialen Netzwerk gewinnen. Als letzter Spruch stand auf dem Werbezettel "Alternativ-Lose gibt es überall wo man danach sucht." *Beteiligte: unbekannt Kategorie:Aktionen Kategorie:Anti-Terror-Anschläge Kategorie:Das Asoziale Netzwerk